Dangerous
by seeda94
Summary: This story is about Stiles Stillinski (from teen wolf) turning dark when he is possessed by a evil spirit called the Figuro. He becomes conflicted with his new power and the only person who can save him turns out to be Lydia Martin as she struggles to understand her own banshee abilities. They're relationship grows along with the danger in store for them. (Dark Stiles/Stydia)
1. Intro

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong /strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong Stiles Pov/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I kept tossing and turning all night having the same dream; I was in the middle of the woods and I kept hearing voices and when I looked around all I saw was this black figure with a hoodie on and no face. Shortly after seeing the no-faced mystery person all of the voices dissappeard and I woke up in a cold sweat again. I've woken up four times tonight already but this time was different, Lydia was next to me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Lydia what are you doing here?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I slept over remember? How are you feeling stiles?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm okay I guess, but Lydia...you didn't even come over today..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After saying that she suddenly vanished and I realized I was not completely asleep and once again stuck in a dream until I heard a knock on the door. It was Scott./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stiles! hey! Stiles get up or we're going to be late for school!" Suddenly my room door burts open and Scott jumped on my bed bouncing me up and down before I finally turned over and looked at him. He saw that I was freaked out and instantly became concerned./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stiles what's wrong? Are you okay?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Scott are you real? Like are you really here?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course, what's wrong with you man?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nothing I just had a really weird dream, let's just go to school."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uhh Stiles.."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You can't go to school without any pants on."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I quickly run to my dresser to grab a pair of pants and after I got ready and we headed out the door. I still felt kind of dizzy and out of it from my dream last night and everything felt like I was still dreaming, what's wrong with me?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The rest of the day just passed by in a blur, I couldn't concentrate on anything! I finally went to the library to study for my history exam but I couldn't understand what I was reading. At first I thought I was hallucinating but when I continued to flip through the book the letters just kept getting mixed up!/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Something is wrong with me! I think I'm going crazy and right now I'm kind of hoping this is part of a dream. I close the book and push it away from me as I felt someone touching my shoulder./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I jump back only to see Lydia standing behind me, she looked concerned as if she sensed what was wrong with me but I mentally prayed that she didn't and wouldn't find out.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; font-size: 12px; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongAlright so this is a short intro on my remake of the period of time where stiles from teen wolf became dark stiles. I should be updating again soon but please don't be shy and tell me what you think so far! :)/strong/p


	2. Chapter 1

**Stiles Pov**

Lydia sat down next to me and took out her history book and a notebook. I tried to stay calm but I was really nervous because I couldn't read, I couldn't do anything but freak out and I didn't want Lydia to see me like this. She started to take out her notes and show them to me but I couldn't hear what she was saying. All of her words started to sound like a muffle and everything in the room started to blur; I tried to keep my body from falling but I was getting really dizzy. Suddenly I felt my body collapse to the floor as everything went black.

**Lydia's Pov**

I watched as stiles fell to the floor, I was just talking to him a minute ago and he just passed out. I didn't know what was wrong with him so I called Scott to come to the library. Scott and I carried him into the locker room and laid him down. We kept shaking him and telling him to wake up but he didn't budge, not even a little bit. He was completely still as if he was...I put my head on his chest to check his heartbeat and thanked god that he wasn't dead! Scott and I kept trying to wake him up but he still wouldn't move a muscle, he just kept mumbling something under his breath. I couldn't quit make it out at first then when I moved closer to him I heard the words loud in clear. He just kept saying "Don't let him in" He suddenly started shaking while he mumbled and I tried to calm him down but it wasn't working; finally he woke up in a panic screaming the same words "DON'T LET HIM IN!"

**Scott'sPov **

I reassured Stiles that he was okay when he woke up screaming as Lydia grabbed him pulling him into her arms. I have no idea who he was yelling at in his dream but it almost seemed like he was telling himself to not let something or actually someone inside. I had a feeling something big was coming and not only big but darker than we can imagine and Stiles was getting a front row seat to the show.

"Stiles, what's wrong? What did you see? Who were you talking to in your dream?

"The man, there was a man with no face and he was trying to get inside but I'm not supposed to let him in!"

"Let who in? Who's telling you to let them in? Stiles? Stiles!?"

Stiles passed out again before he could answer my question so Lydia and I took him to his jeep and drove him home. I still had more questions and I needed to know what was going on so I could help him but it was going to have to wait, because unlike the rest of us supernatural creatures; Stiles is still human and he needs to his rest. We laid him down on his bed and I left him alone to rest but Lydia stayed and watched over him in case the nightmares came back. He was pretty shaken up today so I hope sleeping won't just cause more damage for him than it already has.

**So Stiles is seeing things in his dreams that he can't explain, do you think Scott can figure it out? Who or what is he trying to protect himself from and why? What is the dark thing that Scott senses? Will Stiles rest and recover? Or will he let whatever is after come inside? Let me know what you think in the comments! I hope you're enjoying my version of dark stiles so far. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lydia's Pov **

I sat down at Stile's desk as he slept, honestly it was the only time he looked peaceful and out of danger; not to mention there was a lot less sarcasm when he was unconscious. I did my homework while I waited for something to happen but he seemed okay now so I got up to leave but just as I was about to open the door stiles started mumbling in his sleep.

"No, no go away." I tried to wake him up but it wasn't working.

"Stiles! Stiles, wake up, it's not real. Come on wake up!" I sat on the bed shaking him but he wouldn't budge and his eyes were still closed. Finally I screamed "STILES!" and he woke up screaming! His dad then came running in the room helping me calm him down. He finally relaxed and laid back down on his bed. His dad made him some tea to help him fall asleep and once he go tired again he laid back down on the pillow. I tried to get up from the bed but Stiles grabbed my hand and told me to stay. At first I didn't know how to react then I realized that he needed a friend so I stayed next to him. He then pulled me down next to him on the bed and wrapped his arms around me as we fell asleep. The rest of the night he slept quietly without any nightmares, sleep talking, nothing; he was completely peaceful.

**Stile's Pov**

I woke up and looked down only to see Lydia laying in my arms and I had no idea how she got there, in fact the last thing I remember is being in the library at school... I looked down at her again and just looked at her for a few seconds before waking her up because she looked so beautiful when she slept. She turned around and looked up at me and even said "good morning" but then she noticed I was confused.

"Stiles what is it?"

"I just...I don't remeber you sleeping here, the last thing I remember is being at school."

"Well you had another nightmare and your dad checked on you and you asked me to sleep here"

"I did? I'm sorry."

"Don't be, honestly that's the best sleep I've gotten in the last few days." We both briefly smiled at each other then got ready for school. Scott came running into my room and saw that Lydia was there and he froze looking confused.

"I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"No Lydia just slept here because I had another nightmare and now slight memory loss."

We all went to school but the same thing kept happening to me, I couldn't read any of my text books, my vision kept blurring and I almost fainted 3 times today. I don't know what's wrong with me but I'm officially sick and it seems like it's just getting worse...

**Scott's Pov**

Stiles barely made it through the day without nearly passing out multiple times so during our free period Lydia and I drove him to the hospital. Scott's mom took took him into a room and and gave him a senative to help him get some sleep, We left and let Stiles rest and didn't come back until the next day. I started to think Stiles had more of a sickness because it's been too quiet and I was started to get worried. I tried to relax though, who knows maybe my friends and I will actually be able to live like regular teenagers this semester but that was unlikely, especially in Beacon hills.

**Lydia's Pov**

The next day I went to go visit Stiles in the hospital but when I went to his room he wasn't there. I walked around searching the hospital for him but I couldn't find him anywhere. Until finally I heard a deep dark voice saying "Let me in Stiles, we can help each other." I think Stiles was hearing voices in his head and I was hearing them too now. Someone or something messing with him but I didn't know what was happening exactly and I didn't know where he was but I heard it, I could sense where he was so I ran there. He was standing in the medicine closet and he was in a dark corner behind the last shelf. "Stiles" I called out for him but he didn't answer. I moved closer to him and saw a man standing across from him with his head down and a hood concealing his face. He then looked up and there was nothing there as if he was a wearing a black mask to hid his face in the shadows. I called stiles again but he wouldn't move or answer and I was starting to get scared. The man moved closer to stiles and all of a sudden he stabbed him with some kind of dark object! The man then dissapeared into Stiles like a shadow and Stiles collapsed to the floor! I ran over to him to see where he was hurt but there was no wound, I didn't know what the hell was going on or what I should do; so I decided to do what I've always done best, scream...

**So what do you guys think is taking over Stiles. I'll give you a hint (it's not the nogistune because I'm not copying the show's idea) Stiles will still be dark but he will be taken over by something else in my story. Do you guys think Lydia is sharing his dreams and thoughts now? Or is she just feeling when he is in trouble? Let me know what you guys think in the comments! Hope you enjoy the story :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lydia's Pov**

After I screamed Scott and his mom came running into the medicine room. They saw Stiles laying on the floor and I explained to them that he was attacked and knocked out cold then the attacker ran away. I couldn't tell them the truth because I didn't even know what was really going on myself! I mean a shadow literally attacked stiles then went inside of him like he was being possessed and the worst part is I didn't even know whether I was hallucinating or not. Ever since I discovered my powers I've been seeing and hearing weird things. This time was different though because everything felt so real. This time it wasn't me that I was scared for, it was Stiles. Not to mention he was hurt and that was real, so banshee or not I had a bad feeling about whatever was happening or even about to happen. Scott and I took Stiles home since there were no signs of him being injured and at home he can be protected by his father, the sheriff. Even though there were no marks on him I knew he was hurt, I could feel it. Stiles rested in his bed and I went over to Allison's house to try to find some answers.

**Allison's Pov**

Lydia came to my house going on and on about how she saw a shadow man attack Stiles and something that looked like a possession. If it were anyone else I'd call them crazy, but Lydia had a special sense when something bad was about to happen. I took out my family's beastiary(book of monsters) and looked up anything involving a shadow but I couldn't find anything. We've been looking for hours but there was nothing in the book about shadows or dark figures. Someone knocked on my bedroom door; it was Scott. He came in and started to question Lydia about Stile's incident at the hospital.

"I know you were holding back from telling me the whole story at the hospital, so what really happened?"

"You will just think I'm crazy, plus I've been off lately so it may not even be real."

"He's my best friend Lydia, I need to know when he's hurt and by the way everything we go through is crazy."

"Okay well some type of shadow attacked Stiles then possessed him, well at least that's what it looked like and Stiles still seems like he's hurt, I just can't tell what it was that hurt him."

"I've never heard any kind of shadow creature, but I think I know who can help us. We need to go talk to Deaton, he may know what's going on; at least that's what I'm hoping."

**Stiles Pov**

After I slept from that sedative at the hospital I couldn't go back to sleep. I went from being exhausted to oversleeping. As I got out of my bed I felt a sharp pain in my neck and when I looked in the mirror I found black vein marks on my skin. I took my shirt off and saw the same marks trailing all down my back, I assumed it was some type of allergic reaction to the sedative Scott's mom gave me. I called my dad in my room to show him the marks but the weirdest thing happened. When I tried to show him he kept saying that there was nothing there! After he left the room I checked again and still saw the black marks trailing down my body. I don't think this was a normal sickness, especially because it was only visible to me...

**Soooo Lydia is feeling what wrong with Stiles but can't quite figure it out, Scott is trying to find information on a shadow monster, Deaton may just have the answers even though he's a vet, Stiles has black markings he can't explain because only he can see them and Allison is a smart badass hunter!(Sorry I had to say that because I just love her!) Hmm hope I didn't miss anything! I made this part short and sweet because I'll be updating with the second half very soon, so enjoy the story guys and let me know what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Scott's Pov**

We all rushed to go see Deaton and luckily he was still at work. Lydia explained what she saw happen to Stiles and Deaton looked shocked and he try to come up with an answer.

"What you're explaining to me hasn't been heard of for about 100 years; that is if my guess is correct."

Deaton then took a small light brown book out out a drawer and begin to search through it until he finally stopped at a page. He pointed at a picture and asked Lydia if that's what she saw; she said yes. The picture was a shadow that took on the figure of a human, it had all the attributes of a human; except for a face. Deaton started to explain what the creature was.

"It called the _Figuro _also known as the _Shadow Warrior_and it only comes along every 100 years. It's an evil spirit that used to fight in the midst of battle fields as it killed every soldier one by one. As the years passed by it begin to improve its technique and created a disguise for itself by possesing humans. Unfortunately I have no idea how to get it out of him and destroy it. The only thing (which I have not yet seen in beacon hills) is a Kitsune in other words known as the werefox." I then realize who can help us, Kira...

**Lydia's Pov**

We were leaving Deaton's office as I got a text from Stiles. He said he needed me to come over ASAP because he needed my help with something. I rushed over to his house to see what was wrong and he started questioning me about being a banshee.

"So Lydia what kind of things happened before you knew you were a banshee, I mean besides the noises in your head."

"What do you mean Stiles?"

"Like did you have anything weird happen to you? Like a weird mark on your body or something that branded you as a banshee?"

"I'm pretty sure the magical screaming and voices were enough for branding me as a banshee. Hey, what's that on your neck!?"

Stiles was rubbing his neck and I pushed it away and saw these huge black marks outlining his veins.

"Wait you can see them? You can see the marks!?"

Stiles quickly turned around and threw off his shirt.

"Look they're on my back too! I thought I was going crazy! But you can see them too! Wait, how can you see them? My dad didn't even see the marks."

"I don't know Stiles but this looks really bad, you need to go to the hospital!"

"No Lydia I can't! If I go to the hospital none of the doctors will see it either! Maybe...maybe it's not visible to humans..."

"That can't be it because I'm human."

"Yeah but Lydia you aren't completely human"

"What the hell are you talking about Stiles!?"

"You're also a banshee, which is supernatural and maybe only supernatural beings can see the marks because they are also supernatural."

"Stiles, You're making my head hurt."

"C'mon Lydia we have to go show Scott."

We started to walk out of Stiles's room until he started to stumble almost falling down, I caught him and helped him sit on the bed.

"Stiles! You seem like you're still sick, I think you should just rest. I'll tell Scott to come see you tomorrow, get some sleep. Scott is trying to figure out what's going on with you (I didn't tell him that Deaton told us because I didn't want him to freak out, plus he needed to hear it from Scott after he found a solution.) Stiles slowly laid back on his bed and I stared towards the door before he called my name.

"Lydia."

"What is it Stiles?"

"I don't feel good, can you stay for a little while...please?"

"Okay."

I sat down next to him on the bed.

"What's wrong Stiles? Are you in pain?" I then grabbed his hand and it was freezing! He wasn't in pain, he was cold. I watched as his body begin to shiver.

"Stiles, you're freezing!"

"Can you help me get warm Lydia, I can't stop shaking."

"Yeah of course, wha-what can I do? you need another blanket or something?"

"It's not that kind of cold Lydia."

I placed both of his hands in mine again and I felt them slowly begin to heat up. I held his hand for a while as he fell asleep. His hands felt so warm underneath mine but as he lost conciousness something weird happened. My hands started to hurt while I still held his, I looked down at my hands as the veins started to turn black! I tried to let go of his hands but his grip tightened, this wasn't Stiles! The shadow was taking advantage of his unconciousness and it wouldn't let me go! I kept pulling but still couldn't break, I almost screamed before he let me go and I jumped back! I looked down at Stiles unconcious body not knowing what to do so I just ran out of the room! I had to find Scott, I had to tell him it was getting worse...

**The enemy is getting stronger and making Stiles weaker so what do you think will happen? Will Scott find a solution in time or not? Let me know what you think will happen next. As for stydia, don't worry more stydia action is coming up! I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far! Enjoy and keep reading please :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Scott's Pov**

After we left Deaton's office I went to go see Kira. I needed to know exactly what she was because she may be the only one who can help Stiles. I didn't really know how to word my question for her because the whole thing was pretty odd but once I saw her the words kind of just came out.

"Kira, I think you may be able to help Stiles, Deaton told us what was possessing Stiles and that only a Kitsune can defeat it."

"Me!? I barely learned how to use a sword a couple weeks ago!"

"Don't worry we will all be there beside you but we just have to find out the Figuro's (aslo known as the shadow warrior) weakness."

"How do we find out how to defeat a shadow? I mean if Stiles can walk around during the day then that means light obviously doesn't affect it. How will we get rid of the Figuro without hurting or even killing Stiles."

"I don't know yet and that's what I need your help finding out."

**Stile's Pov**

I woke up the next day and felt a bit better because I got a little more sleep than I've been getting lately. When I got to school I noticed that all of my friends were acting strange around me. Kira kept giving me weird looks, Scott kept asking if I was okay, Allison was more quiet than usual, Lydia was acting kind of cautious and scared around me and Issac was just Issac. He seemed like the only one acting normal though so I decided to ask him what was going on.

"Hey Issac do you have any idea why everyone is acting so weird?"

"Maybe they just don't like you anymore."

"You know that's not helpful! I swear you are never helpful!"

"Sorry dude I don't know"

I didn't reply as Issac walked away but even though he acted nonchalant I knew he was lying. All of my friends were hiding something from me and by the looks of it, it was something dangerous. The rest of the day I tried to figure out what they could possibly be hiding from me. It was really frustrating not knowing what's going on, especially with Scott because he gets hurt and he seems to be the one that's always being hunted. I went to the library during my free period but I still couldn't read, I think I needed to go back to the hospital. I went to the bathroom to wash my face when something weird happened. After washing my face I looked up at the mirror and my eyes were completely black! After jumping back and nearly falling into a stall I closed my eyes and looked back at the mirror but my eyes were normal again. I started to hear someone whispering; which was weird because I was the only one in the bathroom. The whispering was coming from inside the walls and that's when I heard it again. "Stiles, let me in! Just let me in stiles! I'll make you stronger." The voiced kept repeating the words "Let me in!" over and over again until it turned into a chant. Then it suddenly screamed "LET ME IN!" I woke up nearly jumping out of my bed realizing that it was all a dream. It was 4:00 in the afternoon and I didn't even go to school today. I needed Lydia, I needed her help. If anyone knew about voices in their head it was Lydia. Even if I'm not like her she still may know what's wrong with me...

**Lydia's Pov**

I went home and researched more about the Figuro in the book that Deaton let me borrow. I started to read and all of a sudden I got a strange feeling. Well not strange but dangerous like someone close to me was in trouble. I couldn't quite figure out who it was. I continued reading and tried to ignores my paranoia but then I heard something. Something was coming from inside the wall, I walked near the wall and listened. There was a whisper but I couldn't quite make out what it was saying. Then I moved closer to the wall, standing an inch away and that's when I heard it. That's when I heard the chanting of the name of who was in trouble. The voice just kept saying "Stiles let me in." Stiles" "Stiles" "STILES!" it screamed! I back away from the wall but the whispers only got louder and they kept getting louder until I finally screamed! Then the room went completely silent, dead silent...

**Will Kira really be able to defeat the Figuro or will she fail? Is Lmore than a banshee and possibly a mind reader? Or is she only connected to Stiles? Do you think Deaton can help Scott and his friends find the Figuro's weaknees? Let me know what you think in the comments please! Enjoy the new chapter! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Lydia's Pov**

Stiles was in trouble and I could feel it! I ran to my car and drove to his house immediately! His dad let me in and I ran staright to his room! Sherriff Stilinski followed quickly behind me shouting "What's wrong!? Lydia! what's wrong!?" When we were finally in Stiles room he wasn't there! We looked in, out and around the whole house and he was nowhere to be found. When we called the others they told us that they didn't see Stiles either and they all came to meet up at the Stilinski house. Everyone split up to look for Stiles but something kept pulling me back. There was something that could lead us to him that was in his house, I could just feel it. While everyone left I stayed back in Stiles room looking for some kind of clue of where he could be. I looked at the wall where all of his red string crimes were. The red string meant unsolved and it was the only string on the wall connecting the crime scene pictures, well besides the blue; the blue was just pretty. I looked around but I couldn't find anything; not the slightest clue! But then I heard something. it sounded like the noise was coming from the red string on the wall. I moved closer to the string and flicked it with my finger and that's when I heard the voices; the voices that told me exactly where Stiles was.

**Allison's Pov**

Scott and I walk far into the woods to find Stiles. We walked for about 20 minutes but still had no luck. Suddenly we heard a ruffling in the bushes, Scott called out "Stiles!" but there was no answer. I immediately pulled out an arrow and got my bow ready just in case someone was going to attack. Scott put out his claws and used his night vision to see who was behind the bush; oh the perks of being a werewolf! We slowly approached the bush until the stranger finally revealed themselves, it was my dad. He was also looking for Stiles on the other end of the woods but also had no luck. This search was going nowhere and we couldn't help but worry about what kind of trouble Stiles could be in right now!

**Stiles Pov**

I was in a dark basement of some sort and when I tried to call my friends for help my phone was completely dead! I kept hoping someone would find me but this place was completely deserted, wherever this place was. I have no idea where I am or how I can escape. I kept hearing that voice, the voice that has been taunting me in my nightmares for the last 2 weeks! It was vibrating off the walls while repeating the same words "Let me in! Let me in! Open the door! Let...me...in!" I grabbed my head in frustration now 100% sure that I was going crazy! I must have sleep walked my way into a trap! The voices kept repeating until i caught myself mimicking the words "Let him in Stiles, Let him in" I said to myself in unision with the voice inside of my head. I kept repeating those same words as if I was in a trance until something snapped me out of it! "Stiles!" Someone called out. It was Lydia thank goodness, I could recognize it was by her voice. "I'm here!" I called back with a weak voice that was just loud enough for her to hear it. She found me on the floor, I couldn't get up because my ankle was sprained so Lydia helped me stand. She hugged me so hard I almost fell back onto the floor because I was out of breath! "Sorry Stiles, I'm just so happy I found you!" Lydia said as she held onto me and kissed my forehead. "Thank you Lydia but how did you find me? I don't even know where I am." She then explained. "Well I used my banshee ability to follow the clues you left on your wall and that's how I found you in the Eichen house basement. I'll explain the whole thing to you later after you get to the hospital safely, you need to get your ankle checked out." Lydia then called the others to tell them I was okay but hurt. She drove to the hospital where checked me in a room to bandage my ankle and let me rest. Everyone checked on me in the hospital but Lydia and Scott stayed with me all night. If it wasn't for Lydia I don't know what I would do, she really saved me and I started to feel like she was the only one who could...

**Sorry it took so long for me to update I've been having Stydia withdrawals from this past season! It seems as if Lydia and Stiles are getting closer, what do you think? Don't worry I'll put more sciles moments in the fic too! Do you think Stiles will let the figuro in or will he fight it? Everyday he's getting darker so who will bring him into the light? Let me know what you think in the comments please! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Stiles Pov**

I woke up and saw Lydia and Scott sleeping in two chairs near my bed, they stayed at the hospital with me all night. It was really nice of them to stay with me, although I didn't appreciate Scott's snoring. I reached for the cup of water on the table next to me until Lydia suddenly woke up and handed it to me. She was quick, I actually got a bit surprised and jumped back.

"Woah Lydia, do you have spidey senses now?"

"No, I've been awake. I was actually just resting my eyes."

"Well I don't balme you, I mean who can sleep through Scott's snoring?"

"Stiles...are you okay? I mean your ankle is really hurt and you didn't know where you were last night."

"Honestly Lydia, I don't know what's wrong with me."

Lydia reamined silent and gave me that longing sad stare that always made me want to cry, whatever was happening wasn't only hurting me; it was hurting everyone around me, especially her. Lydia could always sense when something horrible was about to happen and both of us knew something was coming but we didn't know what. I just smiled back at her trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay even though I knew it wasn't...

**Alisson's Pov**

I was home alone and there was a knock on the door, I carried my knife with me in case it was someone dangerous. I slowly opened the door only to see Scott standing there with goofy grin on his face.

"Hi Allison"

"Hey Scott, what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that Stiles is fine, he's actually feeling a lot better!"

"Is that the only reason you came here Scott?"

"No, I also wanted to do this."

He said as he leaned in closer to me and laid a small kiss on my lips before he backed away and smiled. I liked that he kissed me but I was still a bit irritated about it.

"Cmon scott we're broken up. How do you expect me to get over you if you are still kissing me?"

"I don't want you to get over me, I want to stay in your mind."

Scott's voice deepened when he said the last part and something in his eyes seemed off. I turned around to discretely put my knife down but when I turned back around Scott was gone. I started to look around the house for him.

"Scott?"

He didn't reply but I saw a shadow run across my room, so I checked all around my room but still found no one. I opened my closet door and quickly moved my clothes around but no one was there. I went back into the main room and saw my dad just coming in the door.

"Dad, did you see Scott in the hallway?"

"No, I didn't see anyone."

"Weird, he was just here."

"Maybe he had to rush home."

"Maybe..."

I texted Scott and asked him where he was, he told me he was still at the hospital with Stiles, so now I was seeing things...

**Lydia's Pov**

Scott had to go home and do homework, but I stayed with stiles. He fell back asleep so I turned on the tv in his hospital room, although there was nothing on except the local news and _top model._So I decided to watch top model while I waited for Stiles to wake back up. After a few minutes I started to feel an aching pain in my head, I assumed it was the tv so just turned it off but the pain still managed to get worse. It started to become so unbearable that I fell to my knees holding my head, it was so bad that I wanted to scream but I didn't want to wake Stiles so I bared the pain. I looked up at Stiles's sleeping body and noticed it began to change! The bags under his eyes grew darker almost becoming pitch black and his skin started to look paler as if something was literally sucking the life out of him. I was feeling that same pain in my head and I wanted to know why, whatever was inside of him was affecting him horribly and I could see and feel what it was doing to him but I couldn't figure out how to stop it, so I really hope Scott finds a way.. 

**Sorry I took so long to update guys I've been in a bit of a rut so it pretty much caused writers block for me ;( but I'd love to hear your input on the new chapter. Allison is seeing things so do you think she's joining the delusional stiles team or does she have her own problems? Lydia wants to know why she can feel all of****stiles****pain and she's determined to find out why, do you think she will or will it be another dead end? Comment what you think will happen and let me know what you think of this chapter! Don't worry I plan to update a lot soon for the next part! Enjoy :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Lydia's Pov**

Today was the day that Stiles was finally going back to school, I had stayed at the hospital with him the entire weekend and he reassured us that he was ready to go to school on monday, although I wasn't quit so sure. I went home and freshened up in the morning before school, Stiles actually dropped me off so that was a good sign. He's well enough to drive himself back and forth but I was still worried. Something was inside of him and I don't know how but I felt it. The rest of the day seemed surprisingly normal, well besides the fact that I was watching Stiles's every move throughout the whole day at school. I made sure to sit next to him in all of the classes we had together and I secretly spied on him when he wasn't looking and I guess I wasn't every discreet because he started to notice.  
We were sitting in chemistry class and without even noticing I was kind of just staring at him. We had a pop quiz so the whole class was quiet so I just watched him to see if anything weird happened. I quickly finished my quiz and didn't even realize how long I was staring at him until he finally looked up and gave me a confused look. I felt so embarrassed which I don't really know why, I've caught Stiles staring at me countless times. But this was different he knew I was waiting for something to happen and looking at him like he was going to snap at any time. I do feel bad though because I'm sure he didn't appreciate me looking at him like a science experiment gone wrong but I couldn't help but to worry. I walked out of chem class trying to avoid any awkward encounter with him since he did just catch me staring at him but I didn't get out of it fast enough. He caught up to me and grabbed me by the arm.

"Hey Lydia, wait up!"

"Oh hey Stiles, I didn't see you there."

"Yes you did, I was right behind you, anyway are you going to tell me why you've been stalking me all day?"  
There was an awkward silence for about 30 seconds but it seemed like forever. I tried to play it off cool but it didn't seem to be working.

"What? I haven't been stalking you, we just have a lot of classes together."

"Lydia, everywhere I went you were at least 10 feet behind me, I saw you so don't lie, just tell me why you've been following me? Did you feel something bad with your banshee senses or something?"

"Banshee senses? Thats one name for them, but no I was just worried because you were hurt and you also seem to heal almost immediately from a sprained ankle so I wanted to make sure nothing weird was going on." I lied, but I couldn't tell Stiles I felt his pain and that there was something dark inside of him and I felt it. I couldn't tell him any of this until we found a solution.

"Well Lydia, you don't have to worry; my ankle actually wasn't sprained it was just hurting so when the doctor gave me pain medication it got better in a couple of hours."

"Okay well then that's great" I said with a smile but I didn't believe him, his ankle was definitely sprained when I saw it and whatever was consuming him gave him some kind of supernatural ability to heal it."

"Well Lydia, I'm off to lacrosse practice. Would you like to hold my hand on the way there or hop on my back? Or would you prefer following me from a distance?"

I gave him an annoyed look but couldn't help but laugh, Stiles can be irritating with his sarcastic remarks but some of them were actually funny and it felt so good to laugh, I felt like I haven't done that in a long time! Hell I haven't even smiled in a long time so it was nice, today actually felt pretty normal. Without me even noticing, Stiles grabbed my wrist and led me to the lacrosse field, he had a surprisingly strong grip and him just grabbing me like that took me by surprise, but I liked it and I liked how close of friends we've become. He was a really good friend to me and I wanted to return the favor. I'm glad we are closer now though because he used to be so shy and kind of scared of me but I don't blame him, I was kind of a bitch. Stiles took me to the benches to sit down with Allison and watch him and Scott practice; holding onto my wrist the whole time. He smiled up at me from the field reassuring me that he was okay and I couldn't help but to smile back because I was relieved that nothing weird happened today and it was nice because it's the first time in a long time that my friends and I have actually felt relaxed, but how long would it last? 

**I didn't put the other characters****Pov's****in this chapter because its mainly focused on****stydia. I promise the other characters will get a lot more attention in the next chapter but I wanted to show****Lydias****perspective on stiles and how much she really cares about him. This is their first awkward moment, but there are many more to come. Lydia is keeping a watch on Stiles because she's the one who is directly feeling his pain and that makes her more sympathetic towards him. Lydia has been keeping a close watch on stiles but perhaps she should be watching all of her friends, especially after Allison's illusion. Of course the****stydia****is still building in the story but I hope you like this chapter, my story has been lacking****stydia****lately so I dedicated this chapter to it,hope you guys enjoy it! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Stiles Pov**

Lydia was acting really weird, in fact all of my friends were acting really weird and I don't know why. the funny thing is I actually thought I was the weird one. For one thing Lydia has literally been following me all day, she even followed me with her car to my house; she claimed that she was just making sure I got home okay. I was starting to think all of my friends were avoiding me, I hardly even saw Scott today, Allison was nowhere to be found and Issac; actually nevermind he wasn't really my friend. The only one I really saw today was Lydia, only because she was stalking me but at least she wasn't acting afraid of me. Which is not really surprising because she wasn't really afraid of anything, it could be because she used to be 50% evil but I think the percentage has gone down now. I'm just glad she was my friend now and apparantly a close one because I used to be the one stalking her. I'm glad I was closer to her but im still annoyed that no one is telling me what's going on, I need to find Scott.

**Allison's Pov**

I called Lydia over to my house, I needed to tell someone what happened to me because whatever is affecting Stiles can be affecting all of us. Lydia came into my room and sat down on my bed, meanwhile I tried to explain what I saw yesterday. It was kind of hard to put in words considering the fact that I might be going crazy or the possibility of a dark spirit making me feel crazy. Lydia looked up at me waiting for me to speak, so I did.

"Lydia, something weird happened."

"What is it?" Lydia had a concerned look on her face almost as if she knew what I was about to say.

"Well I started seeing things yesterday, Scott came to my house yesterday and he was literally right in front of me then when I turned away and looked back he just...disappeared. When I walked around the house to look for him I saw something run in my room. I only got a glimspe of it, I only saw the shadow, which also disappeared. Either I was seeing things or something was after me."

"Allison, what exactly did the shadow look like."

"It just looked like a dark figure wearing a hoodie."

"Oh no, that's not good, that's not good at all."

"What's not good Lydia?"

"You saw him too..."

**Scott's Pov**

I stopped by Kira's house after dinner, I made sure to eat first just incase her family was having sushi; let's just say that I thought the spicy wasabi was quacomole and things got ugly. I rang the doorbell and Kira's dad opened the door letting me inisde. Kira took me to her room and we sat on the bed, I began to ask her about Stiles.

"Kira, did you find anything that could help stiles."

"No, not really."

"I don't understand, Deaton said a werefox knew how to defeat a Figuro. What went wrong?"

"Deaton didn't tell you how a werefox defeats the fuguro and that's the most important part."

Kira slouched on the bed and stared down at the floor like something was bothering her. Now I was starting to get worried.

"Kira, what is it? You can tell me."

"Scott, the only way to save Stiles is to kill him."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well I would have to use foxfire on him, basically I would have to electricute the figuro out of him because it's weakness is a werefox's power, but Stiles would die in the process..." Kira hands started to shake, she was starting to panic.

"I can't do it Scott, I can't kill Stiles! But I also can't save him!" I grabbed her and held her in my arms trying to calm her down.

"Shh shh, Kira calm down. Don't worry well will figure something else out, it's Stiles, We'll do something, I'll do something, anything to save him; we always find a way and I'll make sure that doesn't stop."

**Will stiles be able to be saved this time? Without risking his own life being taken away that is. Scott is confident that he can save his best friend but will he find a way or be lead to another dead end? At this point Stiles is confused about his friends behavior, his memories are split into segments so he's not fully aware of everything he went through. Either Allison has joined the banshee club, shadows are attracted to her or she's just going crazy. There are a few more characters Pov's that will come into the story so don't worry. Let me know what you guys think in the comments, I'd love to hear some cool predictions! Enjoy the chapter! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Scott's Pov**

After leaving Kira's house I hopped on my motorcycle and headed home. As I was driving past the woods I heard something ruffling behind the trees. I stopped my bike and walked towards the woods to see what it was before it suddenly jumped out at me! It wasn't something after all, it was someone; Derek. I don't know why he always insists to show up in a creepy unannounced way or what he was even doing here!

''What the hell Derek!? Why'd you jump out at me like that? And what do you want?''

''I don't want anything Scott, I came to help with Stiles.''

''Well I just found out that there's not much we can do.''

''You could always...turn him, the wolf inside is more likely to take over whatever is controlling him.''

''I can't turn him Derek! Because I don't know if it will work for sure so I'm going to ask Deaton to do more research to find another solution.''

''Well tell me what you find and you know where I'll be. In the meantime I'll do some researching myself but Peter will have to get involved, if anyone knows about crazy it's him.''

Derek then disappeared from sight and I just thought about how destructive Peter's involvement would be. That's exactly what we didn't need; a psycho's assistance, he'd probably resolve to killing Stiles without a second thought! I hated Peter and his taste for blood but if it was going to help Stiles I had to take the risk.

**Issac's Pov**

I got a text from Stiles telling me to meet him in the woods, he claimed it was an emergency. I hopped on my bike and rode to meet up with him. Once I got there Stiles was nowhere to be seen. I called out his name about 5 times but there was no response. I waited for a while longer and there was still no sign of him. I started to walk away back towards my bike until something caught on to my foot, it was a bear trap! I fell to my knees in burning pain as I tried to break myself free. I heard footsteps from behind slowly approaching me and my body started to shake. I was shaking uncontrollably and a burning feeling spread throughout my entire body. I couldn't get myself to calm down because I was actually scared, No terrified! I haven't felt like this since before I became a werewolf. The figure that was walking towards me walked right in front of me. I felt them lift up my chin making me face them and I couldn't believe who I was seeing! It was Stiles, but it didn't exactly look like him. His face looked like it was faded and tired, his eyes looked narrowed and dilated, He look...well evil and almost as if he was dying...

**Lydia's Pov**

I was lying in bed trying to study for my English test the next day but I couldn't get myself to concentrate. My head was aching so bad that the words in my book were becoming blurry, it was like a migraine I couldn't get rid of. I took a hot shower, took some painkillers and even tried to sleep it off but it wouldn't go away. I decided to go out and buy some food; I haven't eaten in a couple of hours so maybe I just needed the nutrients. I got in my car and drove for about 10 minutes until I realized I was going the wrong way and it was so dark out that I could hardly see where I was. I stepped out of the car and looked around; I was on the old road next to the woods and I had a feeling that something was leading me there. ''Hello?'' I called out and I could hear a faint scream coming from the woods, it sounded like Isaac and he was calling out for help! I ran into the woods as fast as I could following the noise of the screams until I finally found him. He was caught in a bear trap trying to break his way out and Stiles was leaning on a tree near him with a smirk on his face. This wasn't him and I knew it, it was whatever was inside of him! I slowly approached Isaac and tried to help him get the trap off of his foot until Stiles grabbed me!

''Isaac is a big boy Lydia, he can figure this out himself.''

''Why did you do this to him Stiles? Did the figuro tell you to do this?''

Suddenly Stiles' face changed as he stepped back and looked at Isaac in horror looking more confused and scared than ever.

''Lydia, what happened to Isaac? Why are we in the woods?

''Stiles, it's not your fault.'''

'What!? Are you saying I did this? I don't even remember coming here!''

We both looked over at Isaac as he let out a loud groan before finally getting the trap off of his foot. Stiles started to hyperventilate, I tried to comfort him but nothing was getting through to him. I kept trying to explain that it wasn't his fault but he was still in a panic! I quickly grabbed his hand and intertwined my fingers with his before pulling him close. I rested my hand on the side of his face bringing it closer to mine. He looked into my eyes with pure terror on his face but his breathing managed to calm down. Issac's foot was already healed but he was still in a bit of pain so Stiles and I helped him into my car and I drove both of them home. All I could think about was how much I wanted to help Stiles but now that the figuro was causing him to hurt people I was afraid for not only my life but everyone else's as well. I don't know how I could help someone that I now feared but I was the only one who had a direct connection to him and I know Stiles is still in there somewhere so I had to try…

**Poor Issac and poor Lydia! At least Issac can heal from his pain, Lydia has to keep Stiles nightmares as her own! Lydia is finally coming to terms that she has to put her connection to him to use. Although it terrifies her and can put the rest of her friends in danger, she is going to have to step up. What do you think will happen next? Will Lydia be too afraid to face her fears or will she find a way to put her powers into use and get rid of the figuro? Leave your predictions in the comments please! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Lydia's POV**

After Isaac was safely taken home, Stiles and I remained in the car. I then drove to Stiles' house to drop him off but hesitated to let him leave when I saw that the sheriff's car wasn't there because it didn't feel right to leave him alone. Not after what just happened, so I locked the door as he reached for it and he turned back around with a surprised look on his face.

"Lydia, why did you lock the door?"

"Stiles, I think you should come over to my house, I don't think you should be alone."

"Why not? I don't get it, what happened?"

"Don't you remember what just happened Stiles?"

"Yeah...we went to a movie with Scott and Allison and now you're trying to kidnap me"

I couldn't believe it, the Figuro wasn't only controlling Stiles' actions but now he was replacing his memories! Stiles had no memory of what he-well actually the figuro did to Isaac! I just forced a smile and didn't say a word. Stiles gave up on the door and let me take him to my house for a while. We both didn't utter a word until we got to my house. Stiles was just confused because he didn't remember anything and I was too freaked out to even process what had just happened. We both went up to my room, which was kind of awkward because I really didn't know what to say to him. I sat down on my bed and looked over at Stiles who was leaning on the doorway staring blankly at me.

"What is it Stiles?"

"You still haven't told me why I'm really here?"

"I told you, I'm home alone and Allison is busy so I wanted someone to hang out with."

"Oh so I'm Allison's replacement, In that case I should tell you now that I don't do makeovers"

"As if Allison wears makeup!"

We both laughed and to be honest it was nice after everything that had just happened. I tapped the bed and told Stiles to come sit next to me. We talked and laughed for about 10 minutes until things started to get awkward again.

"Hey Lydia, have you noticed how peaceful it's been lately? No one or nothing has been chasing us down like they usually are? So sorry if I'm acting kind of weird because usually when you call me over it's to solve some new supernatural mystery. So I'm not exactly used to social calls."

"Well you're my friend Stiles, so come over whenever you want whether it's to solve a supernatural mystery or not."

I flashed him a fake smile while trying to cover up my concern. Stiles really had no idea that he was the supernatural mystery and I didn't have in me to tell him there was a monster inside of him. This is the happiest and healthiest he's been in days and I didn't want to ruin that. I carried on talking to him and telling jokes and we even watched a movie. I never really noticed how funny and charming he is, not to mention kind of cute but like he said, this is the first time we really hung out without any conflict to solve, well at least not any that he knew about...

**Hey guys! Sorry for the super long wait, writer's block can be a really pest sometimes! This chapter was stydia filled only because it's been lacking in my story the past few parts. But don't worry because Kira, Scott and Allison will be joining us in the next chapter! Also, I wanted to ask you guys about Scott's love life, should my story lean more towards Skira like season 3b did? Or Scallison? I prefer Scallison because Allison remains alive in my story but I'd also be okay with taking votes. So let me know what you guys think in the comments please! The ship with the most votes wins! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Lydia's Pov**

Stiles and I watched another movie to distract ourselves from the awkward silence filling the room. We were about half through the movie when Stiles drifted off. I covered him with my blanket and headed downstairs to sleep in the guest room. The next day I heard call me and I ran upstairs only to see Stiles sitting up on my bed wide-eyed with messy hair while my mom crossed her arms and stared at him confused.

"Lydia? Why is Stiles in your bed? And where were you?"

"I was in the guest room mom, we were watching a movie and Stiles fell asleep so I let him have my bed and I went in the guest room."

"Okay well you two need to head to school and Lydia you need to warn me before you have anymore "sleepovers"

"Sure thing mom, C'mon Stiles let's get ready to go."

I got dressed in the guest room and Stiles and I grabbed our bags and headed to his jeeep; he claimed he had a shirt to change into in his car but I wouldn't be shocked if he was lying because judging by his style he probably wouldn't mind wearing the same shirt two days in a row. We got in the car and Stiles leaned over to grab his sport's back from the back seat before pulling a dark blue t-shirt out of it. He quickly reemoved the shirt he was wearing and I couldn't help but stare at his half naked body. He had nicely toned abs that formed a six pack and his arm muscles stood out as they curved down the side of his body. His biceps were even more noticeable when he wasn't covering them with a t-shirt. He had a really nice build and I couldn't help but to stare because this was the first time I was seeing it. It made me wonder why Stiles was always so shy about showing his body because the lacrosse was clearly paying off! He pulled the blue shirt down over his head covering himself up and I averted my eyes to the floor of his jeep as if I wasn't just intensly staring at his well-toned torso. Stiles drove us to school and walked me to my first class; it was actually kind of...sweet.

**Allison's Pov**

After school I went to Scott's house, I needed to tell him what happened to me a few days ago. I wanted to know if anyone else was experiencing the same thing. I parked in the driveway of his house and knocked on the door but his mom answered.

"Hey allison, Scott is at lacrosse practice. But I'm here for a lunch break if you want to wait."

I scratched my forehead feeling expressed, I totally forgot Scott had lacrosse practice today! It was also awkward talking to his mom because I haven't seen her since Scott and I broke up.

"Its okay Ms. McCall, please just tell Scott I stopped by." I said before she nodded at me and I quickly walked back to my car trying to avoid the awkward situation I was in.

**Scott's** **Pov**

I skipped lacrosse practice and met up with Derek at his house. He said he had something important to tel me. He looked kind of nervous when I walked in so I couldn't tell if he had good or bad news to tell me. I sat down and Derek pulled out a chair to sit next to me.

"Scott, I may have a way to help stiles."

"Well what is it!? How can we help him?"

"There's a way to get inside of Stiles' mind but it's a painful one. You would have to push your claws through the back of stiles' neck but you can't go too deep or it will kill him. Also, this technique only works through a connection and that's why you have to do it. You and stiles are best friends so the procedure should work."

"But?"

"But we need another person, someone who can sense what the spirit is intending to do and how it plans to use stiles. Someone who can sense danger before it happens." I cut him off before he could finish his sentence because I knew what he was about to say.

"We need Lydia…"

**Okay well Allison is wanting to talk to Scott again, think there will be romantic sparks again for those two? Lydia is finding out a lot more about stiles then she intended especially when it comes to feeling his pain, literally. Derek has found a way to help stiles but will it be worth the consequences? Scott is starting to realize that it will be more complicated to save stiles then he thought? Will the pack succeed at saving their friend or will things just get worse? Let me know what you guys think in the comments! Enjoy the chapters! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Scott's Pov**

I left Derek's loft and headed to Lydia's house. Once I got there her mom answered the door and let me in. She took me to Lydia's room; she was sitting on her bed studying. Her mom went back downstairs and Lydia looked up at me.

"What's up Scott? Why'd you come over?"

"Well i wanted to tell you this in person."

"Tell me what? Oh no what happened now!?"

"It's Stiles; he needs your help but you'll have to come face to face with the Figuro because you'll have to get inside of his head."

"Inside of his head!? How would I even do that? I haven't even been able to control the voices in my own head yet."

"I know you can do it but it's a painful process but once the procedure starts you won't feel anything but you'll be able to get an inside look on Stiles' possession which would help us find a way to get rid of it. If I had another option I would go with it but you're our only hope Lydia."

"Okay I will do it because I don't want anything to happen to Stiles but how will I be able to face the Figuro in Stiles' head, not to mention by myself."

"You won't be alone Lydia, Stiles will be in there and you have to find him and get him to break free from the Figuro's control. Let him know what is going on in his mind and help him fight against it."

Lydia nodded at me but I can see the fear in her eyes and I couldn't help but to feel bad for dragging her into all of this, especially because she was going through so much already. I tried to comfort her but she said she just wanted to be alone so I started to head home. Once I got outside my phone buzzed; It was a text from Allison, she wanted me to comne over so I hopped on my bike and drove to her house.

**Stiles Pov**

I kept checking my phone because I haven't heard from Scott all day. I wanted to hang out but he hasn't been answering any of my calls and texts. I even texted Allison and Lydia but they didn't answer me either. I had a feeling everyone was avoiding me. I would call Isaac but we weren't exactly friends; plus I'm sure he wouldn't be any help anyway. I walked into the bathroom to wash my face trying to wake up a little, I have been feeling so tired lately. I haven't been able to sleep for an entire night since the nightmares started a few weeks ago, they were all smiliar to each other and I was seeing the same figure in each dream. I rested my head over the sink for a minute trying to shake away my thoughts before looking back at the mirror. Suddenly something weird happend, my face started to...change! My skin started to darken into a grayish color and my eyes begin to droop. I kept closing and reopening my eyes thinking it was all in my head but it kept happening! I looked closer and my entire face had entirely changed; a;; I could see is shadowy figure that had no face standing in the mirror. I couldn't help but panic and scream which sent my dad running upstairs. Once he got into the bathroom he started to shake my shoulders and yell at me to wake up; I opened my eyes only to see that I was laying on the bathroom floor with my right hand covered in blood and the bathroom mirror had been shattered...

**Yikes! I think I even managed to scare myself guys! So bascially the firguro is starting to reveal itself to Stiles which can only mean something horrible is about to happen! Will Lydia be able to free Stiles from his possesion? Will Scott be able to get her inside of his head without causing any permanent damage? Let me know what you guys think in the comments! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)**


End file.
